Primeval
Primeval is a British science fiction drama television show produced by Impossible Pictures for ITV. It was created by Tim Haines and Adrian Hodges. It was first broadcast in the UK on 10th February 2007, running for five series'. On 15th June 2009, ITV announced that they had cancelled the show and that there would not be a fourth series. However, on 29 September 2009, it was announced that a deal had been struck between ITV and fellow television channel Watch to produce two new series of the show for transmission in 2011. Depiction Primeval depicts a team that is formed to stop prehistoric animals that come through anomalies in time. Each episode usually revolves around a single or number of creatures coming into our time via anomalies. The team are then forced to find a way to restore normality and return the creature to its time period, if possible. Cast and Characters Current Cast *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn. *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple. *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland. *Ben Mansfield as Captain Becker. *Ben Miller as James Lester. *James Bradshaw as Duncan. *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson. *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker. *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton. Former Cast *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter. *Laila Rouass as Sarah Page. *James Murray as Stephen Hart. *Lucy Brown as Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis. *Mark Wakeling as Tom Ryan. *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter. *Karl Theobald as Oliver Leek. *Naomi Bentley as Caroline Steel. *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson. *Tim Faraday as The Cleaner. Series' Series 1 A crack team of scientists headed up by world renowned evolutionary scientist Professor Nick Cutter are recruited by the government to investigate a series of dinosaur sightings. From a Gorgonopsid rampaging through the local woods, to a swarm of giant spiders in the tunnels of the London Underground, they find themselves doing the monster mash with some seriously beastly opponents. Long extinct creatures are tearing through a series of rips in time, and as the seemingly impossible. becomes a terrifying reality, Cutter and his research assistant Stephen Hart struggle to find answers. Enlisting the help of zoologist, Abby Maitland, and student palaeontologist Connor Temple, the four work to uncover the secrets of the time anomalies. In doing so, it swiftly becomes clear that all traditional methods of research have become extinct. Aided and abetted in equal measures are shadowy government officials James Lester and Claudia Brown, the team find themselves heading into previously un-chartered territories. As the past threatens to invade the present, and destroy the future, Cutter's crew face a life and death race against time. Series 2 Our new season picks up exactly where the first left off-Nick Cutter has returned from the past to find that the world he knew has changed dramatically and a key member of the team has gone missing. Not only that, it appears she might never have existed. As if that weren't enough to keep him busy, this time around the anomalies are appearing more frequently than ever and the creatures are bigger, meaner, and even more deadly than before. The ever present threat of Helen's return plays on Nick's mind, and as Cutter grapples with the mind bending reality of his situation, he knows it is not a question of if she comes back, but when? And for what purpose? The strange dissapearance of Claudia Brown is just one of the continuing mysteries at the heart of the new season. There are also the anomalies themselves of course, which remain as enigmatic as ever-but in the course of the series Cutter will make a significant discovery that helps the team in their struggle to keep creatures from the past and future at bay. Series 3 As the anomalies continue to present an unrelenting series of threats the task in hand seems almost insurmountable. It's not just deadly creatures that the team has to contend with, they also have to face a threat to the future of not just the ARC but of mankind itself. Prepare for more explosive action as Primeval bares its newly sharpened teeth. The team battle against Helen, her army of Cleaner Clones, and, of course, new creatures, including a Dracorex, a Giganotosaurus, three new terrifing future creatures (Camo Beast, Future Fungus and Megopteran), and a Pistiachampsus. But, as the team soon descover, Helen is up to alot more than they could ever imagine, and they have to indure two horrific trips to the future (the first trip was to rescue Abbys brother, Jack), and to the past, when humuns were still ape-like!!!! Series 4 It is a year later since Connor ,Abby & Danny have been trapped in the past Connor & Abby have been stalked by a rouge Spinosaurus & many Raptors, whilst Danny is trying to find an anomaly back home. Abby & Connor ,back in back to the present with Becker jumping with joy whilst new feild leader Matt Anderson is bemused.After they get the Spinosaurus back through the anomaly they find the ARC has change & they soon find about Sarah's death. but the will move on to encounter more creatures, deadlier than ever before, including the rouge Spinosaurus that comes through a anomaly when Connor is playing about with Helen's detector. Series 5 Not much is known about series 5 but a confirmed creature Tyrannosaurus in episode 5.6 the final of the series. Books Younger Storybooks These are novelisations of Primeval, based on and following the story of each episode. Older Novels These novels are new adventures for the team, rather than based on the episodes. *